Home
by ccrulz
Summary: Vicki and Henry are finally married. They are going to London for their honeymoon, Vicki has something special for Henry. Henry takes Vicki to his boyhood places and they discover something interesting about his family..
1. Chapter 1

The day's events had been mindboggling to Henry. He had gotten up that morning, somewhat frustrated over the last week's events, or lack there-of in his love life with Vicki, he had dressed for a "photo shoot" or so he thought and ended up marrying Vicki, in a church no less, with just a few family and friends.

He was still in shock. Gwen had taken the children home so Vicki and Henry could leave for their honeymoon in the morning.

"So, you really do have everything, down to the last detail?" Henry asked Vicki in the back of the limo, the one that had been waiting outside the church.

They were holding hands, like young lovers on their first date. Vicki had a big shit-eating grin on her face. Not only had she managed to pull off the secret wedding, she had also planned their trip to London.

Henry would decide on where to go in London and where they would be staying. He was much better at those things.

"What about passports?" he asked.

"You have a current one, I got mine a month ago." she answered quickly.

"Airplane tickets." On cue, she whipped them out of, well he didn't know where, smiling at him.

Hmm, "Clothing?"

"Packed and ready, anything I forgot, we can buy." Man, she was good.

He snapped his fingers, he knew one thing he was sure she had forgotten.

"Blood, how will I get my supply for ten days?" He knew this was it..

"Will has is set up to be delivered to wherever we stay from his contacts in London."

He was stunned at this point. He bent over and kissed her fully this time, using his tongue to explore the very depths of her soul, or so it felt. She released his hand and put her hands in his hair, running her fingers through the curls. Henry reached over, without ever letting go of Vicki and rolled the smoked glass up, the limo driver grinning at them in the rearview.

"Henry, if you start this, I don't think I can stop." She pulled away enough to breath out.

"Maybe I don't want to." He growled back at her, moving his hands up to her neck, caressing it ever so gently.

Then he pulled away and remembered that she had held out for six whole days.

"Is that why you shut me down for six days?" he asked, smiling at her.

She laughed and put her head down, nodding.

"You are sly aren't you. By the way, if we arent' leaving until tomorrow, where are we staying tonight?" He had forgotten to ask.

"Oh, I thought we could just stay at a cheap motel and wait until tomorrow night to consummate our marriage." she gave him a serious look.

"Not likely Mrs. Fitzroy." he said back, he was serious. That sounded good, Mrs. Fitzroy, Vicki thought to herself.

"I'm kidding," she said reaching down to caress his leg, then slowly moving it closer to his groin said," do you think I could hold out another night?"

She rolled her eyes slowly up to his face, they were heavy with desire.

Henry told the driver," Quickly," using his skill to make the driver listen.

"I don't want to rush this tonight Henry. I want it to be special, okay?" she looked longingly into his beautiful eyes still moving her hand sensually on his leg, teasing him.

"Yes, my lady, and I want to hear all about the planning. Where did you find this dress? It seems so familiar to me?" he was looking it over, eyes searching for some sense of knowing.

Vicki smiled at him, he would be so surprised and happy she hoped. They decided to keep their hands to themselves or it was going to happen right there in the back of the limo.

They finally arrived after what seemed like an eternity. Upon exiting the limo, Henry saw they were at a romantic little Bed and Breakfast called the Queen Anne's.

"You really did this by yourself?" now Henry was skeptical.

"Well, Coreen helped with the small details, but yeah, I picked out the big stuff. I can do girl stuff, but since it's unlikely to ever happen again, you should probably take pictures." she grabbed his hand, nearly dragging him up the walkway. Thank goodness they really had taken pictures at the church or there might not be recorded proof that Vicki had done this.

Their bags were carried to their room that was on the second floor. They had the whole main house to themselves. Vicki knew they would need to be alone, she knew they would not be quiet this first night for sure.

Henry closed and locked the door of the master bedroom. It was huge having a king-size bed in the center, a bathtub with claw feet in an alcove close to the bathroom, which had a standing shower, vanity and toilet.

Vicki felt strange. This was Henry, the father of her children and yet, she was somewhat apprehensive. She had no idea why.

Henry walked across the room, taking her in his arms, running his hands up and down her them as he kissed her.

She wrapped her arms around his waist, pulling him closer to her. She wanted so badly to be out of that dress and to have him out of his clothes but she was going to enjoy it, he was going to enjoy her.

She suddenly stopped kissing him and pulled away.

"What is it?" he asked, not pleased she had stopped.

"Take your clothes off, all of them." She growled, her voice full of desire.

Henry smiled, he didn't have to be told twice..


	2. Chapter 2

After Henry had thrown his clothes onto the back of a chaise lounge, not worried in the least they might wrinkle, he stood there in front of Vicki totally nude. He was the picture of perfection in her eyes. She had had a few lovers in her time, but Henry was different. He was not only well-proportioned in every way, beautiful to look at and extremely talented in many ways, his tenderness with her was unmatched. He loved her for who she was, not who he wanted her to be. She knew he gave up his entire way of life for her. He risked not knowing what might happen to be with her. She was ready to give her all to him, her heart, mind, body, boy was she ready to give him her body, but she wanted to please him first, take it slow. He completed her, made her whole. Never had anyone done that for her. It took a 480 year old vampire to make her into the woman that stood before him.

"Okay, your turn" he said his muscles rippling with the slightest movement he made. It almost made Vicki gasp for air. Seeing him nude was nothing new. Seeing him nude as her husband was. He was completely erect, pulsing, ready.

She moved to him very slowly, turned and said, "You'll have to undo me, " sweeping her hair sensually to the side so he could reach her buttons. He eyed the pulse in her neck, causing his eyes to go black with desire.

His erection pressed against the small of her back and her butt, causing her to take a in quick breath . Henry could hear and feel her pulse and wanted so much to just rip that dress off of her, throw her on the bed and take her now. He didn't because he knew she wanted it to be as if it were there first time making love. Actually, it would be as husband and wife. Vicki wanted more though, Henry was willing to indulge her.

He finished unbuttoning her. Vicki had not worn anything under the dress except a pair of high-cut lace panties and stockings. He turned her and she was completely nude too, she had slipped out of her stockings and panties very quickly. Henry was impressed, that was usually his move.

He moved to her, she put her hand on his chest and stopped him. She pushed him to the bed, forcing him to sit on the edge.

"Vicki," he barely breathed out," what are you doing?"

She made him sit, then kneeled in front of him. His eyes grew wide.

She took him in her hand, using her finger, she circled the tip of him very slowly. He threw his head back, moaning. Vicki rolled her eyes up at him and they had gone silver. Using her tongue, she started at the end of the shaft, she licked slowly up toward the tip. He was pulsating with every touch, lost in the pleasure she was causing him. She was stroking the shaft of him while taking him in her mouth, then running her tongue back down him again. She went to the inside of his thigh, licked then nipped at it making him shudder. She went back to the tip of him and took him all the way in, which took her some time to learn when they first got together as he was well endowed, but not too much, she loved every inch, length and width. He was grabbing the comforter on bed in both hands, letting out a low growl with each thrust of her mouth down onto him. She knew he was close so she lept up onto him, slid down and began to ride him. He sat up more, grabbed both sides of her hips and ground into her until he screamed in orgasm, throwing his head back, making his hair fling wildly, spasming over and over until he lay back with her on top of him, both of them panting.

When they both caught their breath, they decided to take a shower, first her, then him. That was round one.

Vicki had showered, brushed her teeth, then got into the bed to wait for Henry. This was her wedding night. She was a married woman. They had said very little after they had begun their lovemaking, but words weren't necessary right now. Sometimes, actions speak volumes. She lay there thinking of all the things she would tell Henry later. She knew there wouldn't be much sleeping tonight anyway. She knew between the lovemaking and telling him everything, she might not be able to.

Henry's exiting of the bathroom interrupted her thoughts.

Henry smiled at her, he was wearing nothing but a towel. The bathroom behind him was still steaming, the smoke misting around the back of his body, making him look like something out of a novel. The water from his hair was dripping down his face, falling onto his neck, running down his collarbone, onto his muscled chest, making a small circle around his nipple, continuing down into the towel, which had now been discarded.

She was having nasty naughty big girl thoughts right now. The look on her face said as much.

The water coninued to roll down onto him, causing little droplets to fall on the floor, but not before running around his erection again like the stripe on a barber's pole.He was definitely sex on two legs tonight.

Henry stared at Vicki's nude body lying there, waiting for him. He walked slowly toward the bed, teasing her, it was her turn now.

He climed onto the bed, flipping Vicki completely over onto her back. He laid down beside her and began kissing her, first her forehead, then down to her mouth. He pushed her lips open running his tongue along the outside of them before inserting it into her mouth. He pressed his body onto her, she wiggled underneath him..no not yet..she was so ready and eager. She smelled of jasmine, his favorite, she had washed her whole body in it, it was driving him wild but because she had taken care of him the first time, he would be able to control himself better. He moved down to her neck, alternating nibbling and nipping, causing her to cry out. He knew that she might be telling him dirty things, but he didn't care tonight. They were alone, he was taking advantage of that.

He moved down to her collarbone, running his tongue along it, then moved to her breasts, taking turns with each one. He took her nipples into his mouth, one at a time, nipping and licking them. He would pull at them too, making her cry out in pleasure each time.

"Henry, Henry, don't tease me.." she said in that sexy bedroom voice of hers.

He smiled wickedly. He moved down to her stomach, forcing her legs apart with his strong hands, although at that point there wasn't much forcing, just helping. He moved down onto her using his tongue in ways that shouldn't be possible. He licked and nipped her thighs on each side, making her writhe even more.

He slowly, deliberately licked up one thigh, blew his hot breath between her legs, then darted his tongue into her, quickly and hard.

"HOLY SHIT!" she yelled. They were alone, she could say whatever the hell she wanted , she was gone, lost in Henryland, where the rides were fast, hard and damn fine.

He moved up and found that one spot, the one that would drive her over the edge. He circled it slowly, making her squeak and moan, at the same time. He moved back down again, darting his tongue in and out of her, she cursed again.

"Dammit Henry stop that..don't stop that.." she was grabbing his hair, pulling him back up into position.

He used some techinque that she knew must be unique to him because no man had ever done it to her before Henry. He rolled her in his mouth gently, but quickly and when he could feel she was close, he put his fingers in her, shoving them in and out.

As she came, she screamed quite loudly, "OH MY GOD, OH MY GOD," over and over, her body convulsing, grabbing the comforter in both hands.

She was so wet, Henry pulled himself up and over her, sliding himself into her, but it was her turn again. She sat up and with some kind of gymnastic ability, she turned around backwards to him, without ever losing him out of her. That made Henry growl in the sensation it caused.

She postitioned herself so that she could ride him but this time, the way she was facing him, she could take him all the way in. She knew this was his favorite position because it rubbed that very sensitive spot. She would use this position to roll her body down onto him rubbing him just right. She leaned her head back onto his shoulder, wrapping her arms around him, he ran his hands down her sides, making her shiver. He cupped both breasts in his hands, rubbing her nipples with both thumbs. Vicki began to pump him, slowly at first, then faster and faster. Henry was on the edge, but he waited, waited for Vicki. And he didnt' have to wait long, she came again, multiple times again. He could feel her tightening and relaxing with him inside of her. He was in heaven..

He screamed again and again as he slammed into her with the force of the orgasm she had helped him reach.

Again, they lay panting, this time, side by side. Vicki had her head on his chest, listening to his heart beat. He had his arm wrapped around her, holding her as if she would disappear.

He kissed the top of her head and said, "I love you Vicki Fitzroy." he sure did like to say that out loud.

"I love you too, so very much" and he knew she meant it. Then it hit him..he didn't have a wedding gift for her.

"Vicki, I don't have a gift for you. You'll have to let me get you something in London." Vicki knew Henry was very traditional and that getting your new wife a gift was something he would want to do.

"Henry, let's worry about that later. But I do have something to tell you, actually, I have a lot to tell and something to give you."

"Great, that's worse, you have something for me."

"Well, this isn't exactly from ME per se, it's from someone else." Vicki said apprehensively, not sure how he would react.

He tilted his head at her looking confused.

She got up, put a robe on and went to get something from her suitcase.

She pulled out a small box, wrapped in white.

She sat on the bed and handed him to box.

He turned it over, looking for a tag.

"Who.." he started to ask.

"Your mother, it's from your mother Henry." she answered before he could finish.

Henry's eyes filled with tears...


	3. Chapter 3

Henry opened the box slowly, not really knowing what to think. He looked up at Vicki who was wiping a tear away herself.

He took the lid off and there was a letter addressed to "My Dearest Son Henry."

"I don't understand." Henry's emotions were in such turmoil right now, he was having a difficult time sorting through them.

"Let me tell you everything."

She told him the whole story, the shop, the woman, the trunk with the dress and it's contents. When she told him of his mother visiting her at the church, he put his head down as he didn't want Vicki to see how emotional he was getting.

The gravity of what she told him was unreal.

He cleared his throat, trying to speak.

"So," he whispered out," you married me in my mother's dress, that was intended for her marrying my father, all the while finding this," he waved the letter at her," then she visited you."

She knew this was Henry's way of understanding things better, she shook her head yes.

He pulled her hand to his mouth and kissed it.

"Are you going to open it?" She asked quietly.

He wanted to, but he didn't know if he wanted to tonight. He wanted this to be a night for just the two of them.

"I think I might wait until tomorrow." He said quietly.

Vicki didn't understand,'"Why?"

"Because this is our night, what if there is something disturbing in here?" Henry looked a little sad, unsure for the first time since meeting Vicki, she had never seen him unsure of anything.

"Henry," she said, taking his hand, "open it, read it. I'm right here, I saved this for us tonight. I'm your wife now, remember?"

He nodded. He looked at the dress..he had the memory now..

"Now I remember, they were fitting my mother for that dress, she was so excited, she was giddy really, like any bride." he paused.

"When it was finished, she stood in front of the mirror and said to me,"Henry-boy, look at mommy, soon we will be with your daddy and you will have what you deserve," then twirled around in it, so happy."

Henry looked at Vicki and smiled, "But, you, you were just stunning in it. It was as though it was made just for you." He put his hand on her cheek, she leaned into it and closed her eyes.

He sighed, sat up on the bed with Vicki leaning in front of him, her hand on his knee and opened the letter:

_My Dearest Son Henry,_

_My little boy, if you are reading this, then I am no longer here. Do not be_

_sad for me. I am in a better place. I want you to know that you are not _

_alone. You have many siblings. There is a place, in the castle, in the_

_hidden room with all of the information. I love you so very much_

_Henry. I wish for you a happy life and Cindy says that one day, a_

_woman named Victoria will make you the happiest man on earth._

_I hope this is true Henry. My son, you are my life and I would lay_

_it down for you, always know that._

_With all my love,_

_Your mother_

_Elizabeth_

Henry had read the letter out loud to Vicki, but with great difficulty. He now had tears pouring silently down his face, bittersweet tears. This letter was by his mother's hand, he was sure of it after all Vicki had told him. Even her coming into his life had been predicted. Vicki was crying with him, yet she was the one wiping his tears away.

"This letter predicts you." he said with a smile, after composing himself.

"Yeah, maybe it was supposed to be a warning.." that made them both laugh and eased the tension.

"Guess I should have read it sooner," Vicki jumped on him, pinning him to the bed and said,

"What, and miss all of this??"'...


	4. Chapter 4

Vicki awoke to Henry making last minute preparations for their stay in London. Luckily, Henry had lots of connections, old friends in the right places or they would be left to the no-tell motel. Vicki had done everything but their stay and sight-seeing. They would be staying at a very old hotel, one that Henry had stayed at when it was new. Henry had wanted to stay at the Ritz but Vicki said absolutely no. She knew money was not an issue, but she wanted to be comfortable too. He chose Hazlitts Hotel in the Soho district. It was built in 1718 and when he told Vicki that he had been there when it was newly built, she furrowed her brow at him.

"What?" he said, slipping back into bed beside her, propping his head on his hand, brushing her hair back..

She lost her train of thought for a moment and then said, "I'm just wondering what, or rather WHO were you doing at that kind of hotel at such a young age?" raising her eyebrow as she finished. She had propped herself up as well and was running a finger down his chest.

"Well, a certain shall we say, wealthy woman, needed a male escort." Vicki sat up straight.

"You were pimping yourself out? Henry!! You never told me that." Vicki's mouth fell open, her eyes widened in surprise.

He started laughing at her, she was not amused.

"No, in those days it was not proper for a woman, even one of wealth and background, to be alone. I can assure you, I never did anything but sleep in that hotel, really just sleep, alone." She was back to smiling at him, jealousy, he loved it.

"Well, if we don't get movin' we're gonna miss our plane. It's a long flight. I think after last night," she said stretching as she got up to shower, "I think I'll be able to sleep." She looked at him over her shoulder, then padded toward the bathroom.

He was right behind her.

"Excuse me, you'll have to wait your turn." she said, teasing him.

He stripped his pants off in one motion, tossing them away, then lifted his pajama top off of her. He kissed her deeply, romantically.

"I can't wait to show you London." he said as he momentarily pulled away, nuzzling her neck and shoulder.

"Well, you've already shown me your tower.." she moaned back at him. He pulled back and looked at her.

"And?" he said his voice full of desire.

She answered him by pulling him into the shower with her. It was already steaming but they of course, added their own.

She kissed his chest, playfully biting him, circling his nipples with her tongue. He tangled his hands in her hair, moaned and kept her at his chest. He loved the sensation she caused when she did that.

"Vicki.." he pulled her face up to kiss him. Vicki could feel him on her stomach, she was more than ready herself.

He bent her head back, fully wetting her hair while other body parts were getting fully wet as well. He loved her hair, it was very sensual for him. He kissed her mouth, running his tongue over her lips, kissed down her neck then moved to her breasts.

She entwined her hands in his now wet hair, breathing heavily, moaning his name.

He braced himself against the marble of the shower with one hand, pulled her right leg up with the other hand, wrapped it around his left leg and slowly, inch by inch, looking deeply into her eyes, relishing in the love for him he saw there he began to enter her, teasing her at first, making her cry out.

She raked her nails down his back, holding onto him not only for safety but for comfort and closeness too. She cupped his fine ass for good measure. He didn't' mind a bit.

"Harder, Henry, harder.." her voice was a hoarse whisper. Henry had not been with very many women throughout his long life that could match him sexually, Vicki was by far the best. Not only was she as interested as he was, she could take much more force than any woman he had met; she preferred it that way. So did he.

He could feel her close, he extended his fangs, she already had her little ones on his shoulder then, just to push them both over, he bit down right into that pulsating vein that always called to him. He threw his head back in esctacy at the same moment Vicki did.

Vicki laid her head on Henry's chest, wrapping her arms around him. She could hear his heart beating rapidly and she knew it was all for her. He stroked her hair, cupped her bottom and said,

"We are going to miss our flight.." Mmm, was all Vicki said. She was drunk on love...


	5. Chapter 5

As they were leaving for the airport to board their plane to London, Vicki recalled Coreen asking her a question that, coming from Coreen, had kind of surprised her.

"So, how do you think you are going to do, you know, staying with the same man, having sex with the same man for like, ever."

Vicki hadn't really given it a thought. Sex with the same man, forever?

"Have you seen Henry Coreen?" was her retort.

"Yeah, but..you know, just curious." Coreen had blushed, she was asking for a reason, but wouldn't tell Vicki why.

"Okay, let me put it to you this way. You know when you eat real chocolate cake, with homemade powdered sugar icing on it and then you eat say, a ding-dong?"

Coreen nodding, not really understanding.

"Henry's the chocolate cake and all of the other men I've are well, the ding-dong."

Coreen's eyes went wide with understanding and they burst out laughing.

Vick noticed Henry had one hand in his pocket while the other held hers..the letter, she was sure that's where the letter was.

"You okay?" She asked him, trying to distract him.

"I'm more than okay. But I have to ask, how did you pull it off? How did you keep everyone quiet?"

"Easy, death threats." she dead-panned.

He didn't want to know if she really had used that method. In fact, he was pretty sure she had. He didn't care though.

"I have to tell you something. I know you "don't do" he said using quotation marks around the last two words, "weddings, marriages, such things but you made my whole life waiting for you even more worth it."

She was embarrassed that he was praising her. She didn't quite know how to take it.

"The dress, this letter," he said pulling it out of his pocket-she knew it!-" you, the kids, just everything. And our song, how did you manage to time that so perfectly while you were coming in?" He was shaking his head, still in awe.

"I'm still hoping I don't wake up from this dream." Vicki laid her head on his shoulder, wrapping both of her arms around his one while he held her hand.

"But you know what was the most impressive?" he asked her.

"Me showing up?" she wise-cracked back.

"Yes, that too, but no, it was Mike. I am so moved that he gave you to me." Henry was truly grateful, Vicki could see it in his eyes.

"He told me I was a lucky woman." Henry's eyes shot up, what a moment.

"I'd have to agree with him!" Henry smiled at his own humor.

A few hours later, they were finally in the air. After much positioning to get comfortable, Vicki finally settled into sleep. Henry required little sleep and he wanted to just watch her sleep.

He pulled out the letter, still in awe. He couldn't wait to see the trunk too. He couldn't wait to show Vicki London, his home.

He was filled with so many emtions all at once.

He re-read the letter, his eyes filling with tears again. He loved his mother so very much. Part of living forever means that you lose those you love eventually to old age or tragedy. That's one of the worst parts of immortality, so Henry thought. But, with things changed, that would not be a problem for Henry and his family. That extended to Vicki too. He wondered about his other siblings. There were always rumors. Henry VIII had many lovers, many illegitemate children so Henry was curious as to what his mother was alluding to. He was now glad Vicki was such a determined private investigator and an even more determined woman. This would come in handy he thought.

He smiled down at her noticing that the man on the other side of him was watching him. He was an older man, distinguished looking but he was making Henry angry. He kept looking at Vicki, then Henry.

"May I help you sir?" Henry asked politely.

"No," he said with and English accent,"I was just remembering what it felt like to be that in love with someone. Congratulations, newlyweds I take it?"

Henry felt foolish realizing that he had been feeling jealousy of the older man looking at Vicki.

"I apologize sir, if I seemed rude. It's just that, well yes we are newly married but I.." Henry was a little speechless, that was unusual.

The older man put his hand up,"No need, Duke, no need."

Henry went silent, he began to search the man's thoughts.

"Why did you call me that?" Henry asked cooly.

"Henry, Duke of Richmond? Is that not who you are sir?"

The man knew, but how much did he know and who was he?

Vicki stirred a little, Henry immediately stroked he hair putting her right back to sleep.

"Sorry, sir, I should have introduced myself properly. I'm Giles Davies, at your service." he replied, extending his hand which Henry took in proper etiquette, then released.

Henry cocked his head to one side, he was confused.

"I'm a direct descendant of a line of servants that served in your mother's home. We have passed the stories on. Your secret is safe with us."

"And what secret is that?" Henry growled out.

"Why, that the evil Christina turned you into a nightwalker.."


	6. Chapter 6

Henry was not only stunned, but concerned. Nothing good had ever come with the mention of Christina's name.

"Say it were true, why are you here?" Henry was holding Vicki a little tighter, more protectively.

"Well, when news was spread that you were married, I came straight away, to accompany you." He answered.

"Excuse me, but I'm on my honeymoon. I really don't need another person, she and I are just fine." Henry said motioning to Vicki and himself.

"And, who told you I was married?" This was shocking to Henry as well, it was just yesterday. Surely word doesn't travel that fast.

"We have people all over the world, Duke, they notified me as of yesterday morning. I was already in Canada on another business call and made a reservation on the same flight."

Henry was still eyeing him, unsure.

"Augustus, you know Augustus" Henry nodded.

"I know Augustus as well, sir. You see, I too am like Augustus. I am immortal, I help others, until I am no longer needed."

"So, if I no longer need you, you will go away?" Henry asked hopefully.

"Yes. I have others I help, but you take precedence over them right now."

"Why is that?" Henry was still not sure of this man, even though he did not sense him to be lying, he was not sure.

The stewardess interrupted the two men."Hullo, what would you care for?" she said in her quirky little accent.

She was obviously English, but her accent was muddled, possibly from all of her travels on the airline.

"Nothing for me thanks." Henry looked to Giles. Henry was annoyed, he wanted to get back to questioning Giles about why he needed him.

"No thank you." Giles motioned with his hand.

"Uh, hello, I'm hungry" Vicki was awake now. Goody.

"Whatcha got?" Vicki asked. She was famished. Burning extra calories will do that do a girl.

"Well, you are in first class so let's see...we've got roasted chicken, steak or cheeseburgers.." the stewardess flashed her a pearly white smile, but was eyeing Henry.

"I'll have a burger, I could use some thick, hearty meat right about now..and I don't share my meat." Vicki said staring the stewardess down.

The stewardess blushed with embarrassment, nodded and left with Vicki watching her walk back down the aisle.

Vicki turned to the man and said, "So, now who the hell are you?"

She had vaguely heard talking, being half in and out of sleep. She was dreaming of her kids, she was already missing them. She planned on calling them as soon as they got settled into the hotel.

Giles sighed and went back over everything for Vicki, then had some surprising information.

"Is your name per chance Victoria?" he asked.

"Yes, why?" Vicki answered cautiously.

He laughed a big belly laugh.

"I say, my sister was right about you."

Sister??...


	7. Chapter 7

Sister??..

"Whoa, Cindy, the dress shop Cindy, was your sister? That means that you are over.." He cut Vicki off..

"I am much older than you think, besides it isn't polite to ask an immortal his age." he said smiling at the both of them.

"Explain everything, or you won't make it off of this plane with full use of all body parts," Henry was angry now. He was upset thinking that somehow Christina might have had a hand in this.

Giles sighed and began to explain.

Henry's father was obviously a philanderer, that was a well-known fact. It was also well-known that he wanted a male heir more than anything and would toss away any wife or mistress who could not provide one. What no one knew was why he seemed to have such bad juju concerning male children.

It seems that one of the women that a young Henry seduced was a sorceress, not a witch, he explained, completely different. When Henry soon dumped her, he was sixteen, she was fifteen, she became very angry. She cursed him. Cursed him and his male decendants, Giles explained. So, when Elizabeth gave birth to Henry, it just so happened that the sorceress was Elizabeth's cousin. She felt bad about the curse, not wanting her cousin to lose her child. So, she counter-cursed and Henry was safe. But, Elizabeth knew of the sorceress as she had told her everything so she asked her to offer some other sort of protection for his whole life.

"Which is where we come in, my family," he finished.

"So basically, you are immortal nannies?" Vicki asked, ever the smart-ass.

"My dear Duchess," Vicki's eyes widened, Henry grinned, he never thought to tell Vicki that technically, she was now Duchess of Richmond, "he is not my only one to protect. I am not bound to just him, but I am bound to him as long as he needs me."

"For the record, it's Warrior Princess to you..and he's got me, he doesn't need you." Vicki was offended by this man just entering into their lives, barging in so to speak. Henry didn't need him.

Giles chuckled.

"And by the way, what DID your sister say about me?" Vicki narrowed her eyes at him.

"This should be interesting." Henry murmured under his breath.."I heard that" ..Vicki shot back.

"She said that the woman, Victoria, would be the one woman that our dear Henry would finally be happy with. That she would be, how DID she put it..?" he was frowning, searching for the right words...

"Full of..." he was still searching, tapping his finger against his temple..

"Shit." Henry said. Vicki hit him on the arm.

"Sorry, I just couldn' t resist. How about, life maybe, vigor, attitude?" Henry looked lovingly at Vicki, hoping he had bought himself repreive.

Giles snapped his fingers.

"That's it! Full of life and love for you, that is what it was. Of course at the time, it made no sense. Why would you need someone full of life? Now, however, it makes perfect sense."

"Not that I want to ask, but what is Christina's role in all of this?" Henry was scowling at the mention of her name. Vicki was tensing, out of all of the hundreds of women he had been with, fed from, whatever, that's the one that Vicki couldn't stomach.

Some part of her was grateful to her for turning him, making it possible for Henry to be alive all these long years. Had that not happened, she would not have him here today for herself. It was a bittersweet pill to swallow.

"Another was trying to curse you, to kill you. It worked and yet failed. You are still alive, but we had to fake your death as tuberculosis in order to keep rumors down. So in a sense, this particular curse so to speak, won out." Giles finished.

Henry knew this was how his death had been reported, TB.

The stewardess arrived with Vicki's food.

"Thanks." Vicki said flatly. The stewardness quietly said, "your welcome" never once making eye contact with any of them.

"And I'm the one that's supposed to have vampire skills over people." Henry shook his head, kissing the top of her head.

Vicki ate about half of her burger and decided she needed to stretch her legs. Henry didn't want her to go alone, but she said she would be fine.

When she was gone, Giles spoke up again.

"Would you like to know what else my sister said regarding your Victoria?" Henry shot a look at him.

"There's more? Why did you not say something?" Henry growled out.

"She frightens me." Giles answered truthfully.

"Fair enough." Henry said, settling back into his seat. He found that amusing though. An immortal was frightened of Viciki, how fitting.

"She said that you would be very happy, have a long, long life together with children..."

"Did she say how many?" Henry's eyes shooting open wide, he leaned into him, intrigued. He knew Vicki might not want anymore, but he did. He wanted a large family, as large as she would allow. At least two or three more maybe. He never had that growing up, never had it all and he wanted to relish in fatherhood and family.

"Well, she said a few.." Giles started.

"So more than two?" Henry smiled.

"I would assume..but what does it matter?? That's not the important part." Giles was flustered, children?? He had something far more important to tell him.

"What could be more important than children Giles." Henry was leaning back in his seat with his eyes closed.

"She said," he sighed out," that you Victoria would avenge you."

Henry's eyes popped open.

"She's going to kill Christina, is that what you are saying?" Henry was very upset now.

"Yes, apparently in the land you were turned."

Christina was going to be in London..bloody hell...


	8. Chapter 8

Vicki had returned to seat after Henry made it clear to Giles that the new information regarding Christina would not be announced. This was their honeymoon, they were going to enjoy it, Christina be damned.

Vicki fell back to sleep for the rest of the flight, eating had made her sleepy. Henry was relieved. With her asleep, he could figure out a plan of action a little better.

"There is one thing you should know as well." Giles told Henry just as the plane was preparing to land. Henry was just about to wake Vicki up, but stopped somehow knowing he wasn't going to like what Giles was about to say.

"Christina has changed too. She cannot be out in the day yet but she does not need to hunt..oh, she still does for the thrill but I am afraid you will not be able to sense her."

Henry frowned at the news, but could do nothing. He woke Vicki up to let her know they would soon land.

She stretched her arms over her head, yawned and stretched her legs out as far as they would go.

"I certainly hope he's not rooming with us too," Vicki said, pointing her thumb at Giles.

Giles laughed, "My dear Duchess, no, no. I have my own residence in London thank you."

She rolled her eyes when he called her "Duchess" again.

"Henry, I'm not really a Duchess am I?" She asked him sincerely.

"No my love," he said, putting his finger under her chin, lifting her face up, "You are a Queen."

He pressed his lips into her, she put her hand on the side of his face as he kissed her for a long time.

Someone said rather loudly,"get a room" to which Vicki responded,"Can't wait.."

They landed at Heathrow Airport, a limo waiting for them. Henry had his people here in London take care of everything. He was going to make sure this trip was spectacular.

He retrieved a package from a man standing beside the limo.

As they started to enter the limo, Giles caught up with them.

"I will be available, anytime." he handed them his card, Henry knowing it was unlikey they would have to call him for his help, he would know in advance somehow, Henry was sure of that.

When Vicki and Henry were settled into the limo, he pulled out the package and handed it to Vicki.

"I will get you a proper wedding gift, but for now, take this..it will be something you least expect."

Vicki smiled at him opening the package in earnest.

A laptop. He got her a new laptop.

"Wow, thanks, darling, it's wonderful." She said, sounding sugary sweet, facetious.

"Open it and turn it on, I think you'll like what you see.." he said shaking his head at her attempt to seem excited, she made him laugh all day it seemed.

She heard the sound before she saw the picture..

"NOO, you always go first, me first.." she put both hands over her mouth, gasping in "oh" as she suddenly noticed the web cam that was built into the laptop.

Her eyes started to tear..her babies, she was going to see them. It had been almost two days and she missed them terribly already.

"Settle down you two, I'm going to have to start calling you two Vicki and Mike.." Vicki and Henry both chuckled at that. How true that was sometimes!!

Finally, the picture popped up. Abbie and Ward were sitting in Vicki's big chair that she had in her office at home, side by side, but still kind of shoving one another. They saw her too.

"Mommy!!" they yelled in unison with glee, squealing loudly.

"Hi!! I miss you guys.."

"We miss you too mommy, " Ward said. He was the more sensitive of the two, more like Henry and was becoming a mommy's boy. Vicki figured that Abbie would be a daddy's girl, she knew she and Abbie were so much alike that they butted heads quite often, but she liked the fact that Henry was so involved with his children.

"Are you being good for Gwen?" She asked, knowing they were.

"Yes, ma'am. Did you fly good?" Abbie asked, meaning was the flight good, just saying it in her own words. Gwen was working on manners with them too, it showed. She was a fantastic teacher and the children loved her. But true to Henry's words, when Vicki was concerned that they would love Gwen more than her, the didn't. They loved Gwen, but not like they loved their mother. That had been Vicki's only concern with this ten day trip, the kids but with this web cam..things would work out better.

"Yes sweetie, we did." Vicki looked at her smiling wiggling children, then something struck her..she sucked in her breath.

"What is it?" Henry asked.

"I'll tell you later." she said out of the corner of her mouth.

"Are you going to the ..what is it called again?" Ward asked, looking up at Gwen for help.

"A hotel," Gwen told him.

"Yeah, the hotel. " Ward's speaking had become much better with Gwen's help.

"Yes we are..now you two had better get some rest. I love you both very much. I'll talk to you later." She kissed her hand and put it to the screen, one for each child.

"We love you too mommy." They said waving at her. The connection was discontinued.

Vicki closed her laptop, then turned to Henry.

"That was wonderful Henry, thank you. I didn't realize just how much I missed them." She kissed him softly.

"It was my pleasure.." he answered back.

"Well, I'm glad because that might have to hold you over.." she said sheepishly at him.

"What are you talking about Victoria?"

"I just remembered when I was looking at the twins, I didn't go get my shot last month."

Jackpot. Henry was not upset at all, he would love to conceive a child while on their honeymoon, in London no less.

"No problem, don't you want more kids?" he asked hoping for a yes. Then adding, "What are the chances over the next few days, hardly any I think."

"Well, eventually, but don't you think it's too soon? The twins are just two and half? Besides, I think I'll be okay. I should't be fertile for at least another two weeks, we'll be back by then." Vicki seemed relieved to remember that.

Henry was dissappointed. Vicki could tell and she felt just a twinge of guilt.

"Hey, I'm not saying "no" just later, okay?" She said softly.

He answered her with a groping, make out session in the back of the limo. All of the things on the plane were gone for now, not to be thought of. A baby, maybe later. Right now, it was just the honeymoon, the sexy, hot honeymoon and the fact that Henry was home.


	9. Chapter 9

**DISCLAIMER: I am sure I'm not going to be historically or regionally 100 accurate as I will need to add to things to make the story work, I will do my best to stay true to things..so I hope you will bear with me and a big thank you to hermyam for all of the help. I hope I am able to do justice to their trip. **

Vicki was more than ready to check into the hotel and take a nice hot bath. When they pulled up, Vicki was struck by the charm of the hotel. Henry said he had so much to show her in such little time. He wanted to take her to the Abbeys and to the remains of the castle where he was born. Vicki had some detective work in mind as well. Where was the castle with the hidden room? She wanted to find that information for Henry, just because it had seem to mean so much to him. She had other ideas too that she had not shared with Henry yet, not sure how he would take it.

He had booked the Barron Willoughby, an entire ground floor suite. It was spectacular.

"Wow," Vicki said in amazement, "this is so romantic and stunning Henry."

It had French doors, a fireplace, it was decorated in Victorian style and had a Victorian bathtub set on claw feet. Vicki was eyeing that bathtub, picturing it full of hot soapy water.

"You go ahead and get undressed, I'll draw a bath for you." Henry told her. He turned to the concierge who himself had seen to them.

"Sir, will you be requiring any at all?" He asked politely.

"No, thank you, in fact, we'd like to be alone." Henry gave him a large tip. The man nodded politely, discretion was something the English were very adept at.

Henry had Vicki's bath drawn when she came out of the bathroom, a soft fluffy robe was all she was wearing.

She let it slip to the floor right beside the tub.

"Care to join me?" she asked, knowing what his answer would be.

She had her hair pulled up in a clip, stray strands framing her face making her look more sexually appealing than ever, if that was possible.

Henry was swiftly nude as well, she climbed in first, with him following behind her.

She leaned back onto him, putting her head into the curve of his neck and sighing.

He wrapped his arms around her waist under the water, bringing up a sponge with his right hand. He began to wash her, very tenderly, Vicki could feel his growing desire. He could sense hers. She tilted her head where he could reach her mouth, parted her lips and let him exlpore her, ever so gently. He cupped her breasts in his hands, having let the sponge fall back into the water. He ran his thumbs over both nipples, hardening them instantaneously.

She moaned into his kiss, letting the sensations of what he was doing to her breasts driver her wild. She turned back around and mounted him from behind.

"We're going to spill water out of the tub, my love." he whispered into her ear, nibbling it and licking it with a flick of his tongue.

She didn't care. The feel of him inside of her was just too great to care. She started slowly, then picked up the pace. When she realized they would make a huge mess, she let him pick her up, faced him with her legs still wrapped around him, him teasing her with his "tower".

He fell back onto the bed, kissing her fiercely, but she pushed him up, turning herself over on all fours. Henry took the invitation. Vicki's body was ready for it. He tried to slowly tease it in, but she would have none of that. She took control and slammed herself down onto him. She came up onto her knees, grabbing his hands and strategically placing them where she wanted, one on her breast and one on her mound of pulsating flesh. Henry brought her quickly, with her screaming dirty things as he did. He thrust into her, harder and harder as she requested and just as he was ready to release, he took her neck into his mouth, bringing her again.

"I love you so very much Victoria," Henry whispered into her ear. "I would lay down my life for you," he said as he licked her neck to stop the bloodflow.

She turned around to face him and said, "I love you too and I'll kill anyone that tries to hurt you."

So Vicki. He knew she meant it. It made him smile.

He carried her back to the tub where they took turns washing each other, getting cleaned up for a dinner out.

"So where are you taking me to eat?" Vicki asked Henry.

"I'm not sure, really. Things have changed so much. I really want you to try the spotted dick, it's very good."

"Whose dick??" She was NOT eating something with someone or somethings dick in it.

Henry laughed, "It's a type of dessert, that's just the name..You are never eating anyone else's dick..trust me.." he was still chuckling at her response when their room phone rang.

They both looked at each other.

"Who could that be?" Vicki asked.

Henry shrugged, got out of the tub and answered, with Vicki getting a good shot of his tight ass as he walked away.

"Yes? This is he. What...okay, sure... thanks."

"Well?" Vicki said, standing up. Henry was wrapping a towel around her, helping her out of the tub.

"That was Giles, perfect timing I guess. He says that he knows where the information I need is." Henry was drying Vicki's back for her.

"Did you tell him about that?" Vicki wasn't aware that Henry had shared that information.

"No, that's why I'm concerned. You are staying here though, just in case." He said spinning her around.

"Like hell I am.." she said, fire coming from her eyes already.

"Vicki, there could be danger here..you don't.." Vicki put her hand over his mouth..

"I already know..Christina."

"How? How do you know?" Henry was stunned.

"Because, before we left, Ward drew a picture. One I didn't show you..it was her, in front of an old castle. He said it was a bad woman, that she was going to hurt daddy and he asked if I would help you."

Henry got angry at her for not telling him.

"Victoria, this is serious.You should have told me. She can kill you..she's been changing. I won't be able to sense her."

He was frowning with worry, holding onto her shoulders.

"Right, you might not be able to, but Maggie has taught me a few things..I bet I can, plus we have the castle to go by."

She walked over to the bags and pulled it out..

"Of course, Sherif Hutton Castle, where I was born.."

"And I'm gonna end it..Vicki Fitzroy's gonna have to kill the bitch.."

God, Henry loved this woman!


	10. Chapter 10

They met Giles in the lobby. Good, a public place. Both Henry and Vicki were still not certain that Giles was on the up and up, not just yet.

Giles cleared his throat.

"I can see you two still don't trust me." Giles looked straight through them, as if they weren't there.

Vicki turned around to see if he was looking at someone else but there wasn't, or didn't seem to be.

"What the hell are you looking at?" Vicki demanded.

"Oh," he snapped back to them, as if his eyes had just been out of focus.

"Sorry, I was..never mind. You wouldn't understand our method of communication."

"What, remote veiwing? Our son Ward has that ability." Henry shrugged.

Giles raised his eyebrows in surprise, "My, my. No wonder Christina wants to rid the world of the Fitzroy clan."

Henry had his hand at Giles throat before he saw him coming.

"What the hell does that mean?" Henry did not like that threat one bit. Vicki was right behind Henry, her eyes had gone silver.

The only times they did that were when she was aroused or was in a murderous state of mind-guess which one she was in now?

"Sir, I am only trying to help. Please let go of me." Giles voice held that edge of patience that was thinning.

Henry let go.

"I apologize." Henry took Vicki's hand in his to calm her. She was not as easily calmed as Henry.

"Look, asshole, you may THINK you are helping but right now, you're startin' to piss me off." She had her finger pointed in his face, so close that he couldn't even see it clearly.

"Duchess, please, you are causing a scene." his eyes darted around quickly, noticing all of the people that were starting to leave the hotel for dinner and were now whispering and staring.

"YOU think THIS is a scene.. I'll show you a.." Vicki started toward him, Henry grabbed her, wrapped his arms around her waist and nuzzled her neck, trying to distract her. It worked just long enough for Giles to tell them what they came to hear.

"Christina is not yet here. She will arrive tomorrow, the thirteenth. So, you have one night and one day to come up with a plan. Oh, and Henry, you must not let Vicki out of your sight. That is who she will come for first."

Vicki was still seething with anger, but much calmer. Dammit, she was not going to let that vampire bitch ruin her honeymoon!

"Okay, tell you what, we have one night before she gets here. I'm hungry, I'm tired and I'm gonna cut somebody if I don't get some kind of real food in my body quickly. We," she said motioning to her and Henry with one hand while the other was on her hip, "are going to go out, sightsee and get food. Tomorrow, I'm going to hunt her down and finish this. I'm not staying behind..understood?"

"Come on Henry.." She said storming toward the doors.

"Whew, you got a wild one there Duke." Giles sighed out.

Henry smiled "You have no idea."...he loved every bit of it too..

"But, getting her to stay behind, that won't be easy." Henry frowned now.

"I could put her out, just for a few hours." Giles suggested.

"Are you insane? You won't be the one there when she comes to.." Henry had a look of horror on his face.

"HENRY!!" Vicki opened the door back up and yelled, people were now staring at her.

"Coming dear..sorry, gotta go. I WILL be getting in touch with you."

When he caught up to her, she was still angry.

"Vicki, honey, let's just enjoy ourselves okay? Why worry about something that hasn't even happened yet?"

"Yeah, you're right..let's go get some food, I'm starving."

Henry flagged down a rickshaw, expensive, but worth it for her. They rode through the Soho District, looking very much like the loving newlyweds they were.

Henry never saw the person in the shadows watching, but Vicki could swear she felt something. She cut her eyes just enough to see her suspicions were right..she didn't tell Henry. She wasn't going to spoil their first night together in his hometown.


	11. Chapter 11

The London air was filled with laughter and music. Vicki was wrapped around Henry, holding him very close. The thought of Christina close by played in her mind. She was full of emotions when it came to her but wasn't sure which one she would act on. But now that Giles had informed them that she was after pretty much their whole family, that made her decision easier. She would have to kill her somehow, whether Henry wanted to her to or not.

After a lucious dinner of steak, cooked medium of course for both of them, potatoes and gravy, fresh veggies Vicki agreed to try the spotted dick.

After putting the first bite in her mouth, she closed her eyes, moaned and said, "Oh, Henry, this spotted _dick_," putting emphasis on the word "dick", " is so warm and tasty.." while she continued to moan, say "mmmmm" while rolling it around in her mouth, then finally licking her lips.

"Vicki, stop it." Henry whispered, somewhat amused, yet embarrassed nonetheless.

"You started it by wanting me to try it. You should know better by now." She said smiling wickedly at him.

He shook his head and agreed.

"You're right I should have known better. So, what do you think so far?" He asked her taking her hand in his across the table.

They had eaten at a restaurant called Andrew Edmunds, very romantic. Although usually hard to get a table, Henry of course had no problem. Vicki normally would not condone that, but what the hell, why not she said.

"I love it. Do you miss it, being here?" She asked him.

"Sometimes. But, some of the memories I have here are not the greatest. You know, after we leave here, we can go to the castle, find the room." He was as excited as a child on Christmas morning.

"Henry, aren't the castle's out in the country? It's too late isn't it?"

"A "castle" doesn't always mean a CASTLE." Vicki looked at him sarcastically and said, "What the hell are you talking about?"

"My mother and I lived in a small cottage, near here, we called it our "castle". I"m sure that's what she was referring to. My home, my birth home, is but a shell now."

Vicki understood now. Elizabeth had created her own "castle" and kingdom for little Henry. She loved this woman even more than before.

"Okay, let's go then." Vicki knew that Henry was anxious to find this information and she was anxious to do something about Christina..one thing at a time..

As the two exited the restaurant, Vicki's arm around his waist, his around her shoulders, a woman called out to Henry.

"Henry? Henry Fitzroy? Is that you?" Vicki's head snapped around..who is it this time dammit??

"Another English snack of yours honey?" Vicki smiled up at Henry.

"No," he laughed, "but you will be surprised."

"Yes, Elaine, it's me.." Henry approached the beautiful woman and embraced her in a friendly hug.

"Oh, my, by the gods, I can't believe it. What on earth are you doing here? You haven't been here in well, I can't remember. And who is this hot young number you have here?" The woman herself was hot, or so thought Vicki. She had long straight blonde hair and emerald green eyes. She was tall, at least five foot nine, very slender, but athletic. She had a good-looking man with her.

"This is my, " this would be the first time Henry had introduced Vicki this way, and he was smiling from ear to ear," is my lovely wife, Victoria Nelson, Vicki. We are on our honeymoon."

Elaine gasped,"THE Victoria?? We wondered.." she graciously shook Vicki's hand. "Congratulations!"

Vicki frowned, did everyone but Henry know about her?

As if on cue, Elaine answered.

"How rude of me..that was none of my business. So sorry Henry."

"Vicki, Elaine is also known as Erato," he looked to Vicki to see if she understood.

"The muse, Erato? The muse of poetry," Vicki answered, "Hey I paid attention, sometimes."

Elaine introduced her companion simply as Lars, he looked like a Lars, big muscles rippling from every part of his body, white-blonde hair cut military style, eyes as blue as the sky. He stood there like a greek statue, waiting for his next order from Elaine.

"I have to _amuse_ myself somehow," she said, linking her arm in his.

"We have to get going Elaine" Henry didn't want to be rude, but he was anxious to get to the cottage.

"Oh, I'm so sorry, and Vicki, I saw you looking at me earlier. I apologize, I just wasn't sure. Henry has matured so much, " she said, pinching his cheek like a long-lost aunt. Vicki tried to stifle a giggle, relieved that is was just Elaine she had noticed while they were going to the restaurant.

"Are you going to the cottage Henry?" Elaine asked.

"Yes," he said, surprised," how did you know?"

"Yeah, is there some kind of Immortal CNN at work here?" Vicki was starting to get suspicious again.

"Sort of. We have all banded together, for Elizabeth, to keep Henry safe." she answered truthfully.

"Not that I'm ungrateful but why? Why my mother?" Henry asked.

"Elizabeth saved one of our sisters, Clio, from an evil man. We don't know how, we never asked but we are indebted to her forever.All of the immortals really, we tend to do that, stick together. So we all agreed, as well as her cousin, the one who put the original curse on your father. She agreed to help as well. Of course, we never planned on..." she trailed off.

Henry ducked his head down to hide his eyes which were threatening to tear up.

Vicki took his hand back and interlocked her fingers in it, then put the other hand on his arm, leaning into him.

"Tell you what, how about we follow you in my car. I have something special I would like to give the two of, consider it a wedding gift."

"Uh, sure I guess if that's okay with Henry" Vicki looked to him and he nodded.

"Off we go then." Vicki noticed that Elaine didn't have an English accent, in fact she had none at all, just a generic voice. Out of curiosity, she asked her about this.

"Oh, honey, when you travel as much as I do to find, uh, new things to amuse yourself with, you tend to blend..I like to blend alot." she smiled at Vicki and winked.


	12. Chapter 12

Henry and Vicki took a cab out to the cottage. When they arrived, they were surprised to find that is was still in good shape, althought it was obviously empty.

When they approached, they discovered why.

_FitzRoy Cottage, boyhood home to bastard son of Henry VIII, Henry FitzRoy, Duke of Richmond. _

_Preservation provided by the Music/Davies Foundation._

They looked over at Elaine. Did they have to put "bastard" on there ...?

"What?" Elaine acted innocent.

"You preserved my home?" Henry was shocked.

"Of course, we knew that one day, or we hoped, that you might come back." She said it matter-of-factly then began to walk in.

When Henry walked through the doors, it was as though he had gone back to his childhood here with his mother. It was a very simple cottage, three rooms. The living area, with a fireplace made of rock, a stew pot hanging over it for cooking, a dining table, much like the one they had as a boy, stood next to the front window, just as it had before, one bedroom that he and his mother shared and one small closet. The closet held the secret room. Henry remembered that much. Over the fireplace, there was replica of the sword Henry's father the King had given to him, right before he was turned. It was to be used at Henry's coronation. He did not know what had happened to the original. Henry was moved by all of this. Vicki held onto him tightly, also moved by what they had done for Henry.

There was portrait of his mother and him over the fireplace, above the sword. The irony of it was that Henry himself had painted it from memory later in his life.

"Where did you get it?" he managed to whisper out, as he gently ran his finger over the edge of the frame.

"Oh, we picked it up at an auction about fifty years ago. We've been keeping close tabs on you Duke."

Elaine started toward them, Vicki defensely pulled Henry back, she still wasn't as trusting as Henry was.

"Don't be afraid, Vicki, I want you two to take my hand, we are going to travel back somewhere together."

They took her hand, Vicki and Henry still held hands while Elaine took their free one. They felt as though they were on a carousel, they were spinning, or maybe it was the room, they weren't sure. Suddenly, they stopped. They were still in the same room, but it was different.

There was a fire in the fireplace, the sword and painting were gone and you could hear voices.

A woman was singing, softly while rocking a small boy.

Henry realized she had taken him back to a time in his own childhood.

Elizabeth was singing and rocking a young Henry, stroking his hair. He looked so much like Ward that is was as if Vicki was looking at her own son.

"You sucked your thumb?" Vicki asked quietly, enjoying this tender moment.

"I guess I was always a little orally fixated," Henry smiled at her. He looked back to the scene, leaving Vicki to wonder if it was hurtful for him. He was smiling though, he was remembering that moment.

Then, just as suddenly, they were a few years later, Henry was older maybe ten or eleven.

"Mother," the young Henry asked with his English accent," will I be King one day, like my Father?" Henry was busy painting as he talked.

"My dear boy, you are King, this is our castle remember? You'll always be my prince. Henry remember, you must always treat a woman with respect, she is not your slave, she is your equal." This statement sealed it for Vicki..she wished she had been able to know Henry's mother. Henry's hair was starting to darken, it was more of a dark blonde at his age, curly and shoulder length.

"Yes, mother, I know." He rolled his eyes, normal kid. Henry smiled at that memory too.

"We have to go, we can't stay.." Elaine touched their hands again and they were back in their own time.

Henry was trying to contain his emotion, as was Vicki. Henry was clenching his jaw, trying to clear his throat to speak.

"Thank you will never suffice Elaine." Henry finally managed to get out.

"Oh, dear, you don't owe me thanks. We love you like our own family." She pinched his cheek again, took Lars and was gone.

After she left, Vicki turned Henry to face her. He had a tear slipping down his cheek, she wiped it away with her palm.

"Did that hurt you to see that?" She asked with worry in her voice.

He shook his head no.

"I loved the times we had here," he smiled kissing her on the cheek. "It was just nice to share it with you too."

He took her by the hand, taking her to the secret room, no longer able to wait.

You could not tell by looking at the closet that there was a false wall, but Henry knew right where it was. He had played in it many times, pretending he was in the castle's dungeon, escaping torture, defending his mother's honor, normal kid things..

After opening the door to the room, Henry hesitated.

"What's wrong?" Vicki asked.

"Nothing, it's nothing. What if I find out something else bad? I'm so happy right now, I don't want to spoil it." Henry, the vampire, the hunter, was nervous.

"Cowboy up man! Now come on. A lot of people have busted their asses to get you this far." Cowboy up had brought a sudden image of Henry in nothing but a cowboy hat and boots..whoa!! Where did that come from..she shook her head to clear it, maybe later she thought to herself.

Henry sighed, Vicki had such a way with words. He had to duck to enter, when he did he was pleasantly surprised.

There in the corner, sat his original sword, the one given to him by his father. And there in the middle of the room was a box. A very old box, wooden with ivory decorations. It had the crest of King Henry on it. That was it.

Vicki went immediately for the sword. She picked it up and had she not had more than normal strength, she probably wouldn't have been able to lift it.

She ran her hand along the shaft, feeling the cold steel, looking at the handiwork on the hilt. It was beautiful in her eyes.

"Having fun with that love?" Henry had been watching her in amazement. What other woman would go for a sword instead of what's in the beautiful hand crafted box?

Vicki.

"This is the most beautiful sword I've ever seen." She slashed the air with it, then twirled it in her hand with a flick of the wrist.

Henry jumped.

"Hey, be careful with that, I don't want the Anne treatment." he said playfully grabbing his neck.

"Sorry, sweetie, you're not getting away from me that easy.." Vicki smiled at him and took a look around the room. An electric light had been installed which was very helpful. Vicki was noticing the drawings and words on the walls.

She ran her hands over them knowing they were done by Henry as a child, almost five hundred years ago.

"You were a little graffiti artist huh?" Vicki asked him.

"What can I say, I started doing everything young." he answered her back.

"Hmm I'll bet."

"Oh, that, I was twelve." Vicki shot him a look.

"TWELVE!?" She just knew he must be exaggerating.

"Yes, concubines, the council wanted royalty to be, experienced." Henry smiled at the thought of what Vicki must be thinking.

"If I EVER catch our children doing anything like that at that age, so help me.." she still had the sword and was shaking it in the air.

"Vicki, may I have the sword before we discuss anything else that might disturb you?"

Vicki handed it over, reluctantly. It was time to open the box...


	13. Chapter 13

The cab had waited, per Elaine's request, for Henry and Vicki to return. Elaine had even paid the man for them.

During the ride back, the picture of the two of them was somewhat reversed.

Henry sat cradling the box, running his hand over it, trying to sense any remnant of his mother's spirit.

Vicki, on the other hand, held the sword, turning it over in her hands, smiling, running her hands over the hilt. She saw something that she hadn't noticed before. It was Henry's monogram, something that the blacksmith must have done upon the King's request.

Henry watched her fancination with the sword.

"You seem to like it," he told her.

"Yeah, it's so long, so sharp and hard." Vicki immediately realized how that sounded.

Opening the door for Henry to say: "Just how you like it."

She playfully hit him in the arm but responded with ," nothing better to pierce warm, moist flesh with" grinning back at him.

Even with the sexual nature of this conversation, Vicki could feel Henry's melonchaly mood. She would give him the night off, he needed it.

They arrived at the hotel rather late, went to their room and prepared for bed. Vicki put Henry's pajama top on, Henry was in the matching bottoms sitting on the edge of the bed. She climbed up behind him, lay her head on his back and wrapped her arms around his waist. He had been sitting there, elbows on knees, deep in thought. He turned to her and kissed her.

"Henry, are you going to be okay? I know you're this big tough guy but that is a lot, even for me, it would be alot." Vicki was worried about him.

"Yes," he ran his finger over her cheek, "I'm fine really. I'm just trying to process everything, that's all. But I do want to say something."

"Yes?" she sat back on her knees her hands in her lap.

"I think I"ve got the perfect wedding gift," He reached down beside the bed and pulled up the sword.

She smiled a big happy grin,"You know just what to give a girl!"

Only a true warrior princess could appreciate that type of gift, but more than that, it was a family heirloom and he was giving it to her.

"This means so much to me really." she said, placing her hand on the side of his face and kissing him. That was enough to pull him out of his sad mood.

He put the sword back down on the floor and moved to all fours on the bed, pushing her over on her back.

Vicki felt that famliar warm feeling in her stomach and other regions of her body.

"Henry," she was breathy, "we don't have to do this" she tried to get out before he covered her mouth again with his.

"Watching you stroke that sword, saying those things...you don't think that was a huge turn on?" He said to her before turning his attention to slowly unbuttoning her top. He moved his hands to both breasts, kissing her, using his tongue to dart in and out of her mouth, licking her bottom lip and nipping it at the same time. She answered with the same vigor, kissing down his neck onto his chest. They made slow tender love, Vicki knowing that Henry needed to release something this evening. She needed some release of her own by now. She felt the orgasm beginning to grow, Henry thrusting into her in a nice, hard rhythm. Henry took her neck into his mouth, but instead of feeding this time, he just sucked, hard, not bringing blood. He didn't want her weakend in the event Christina did show up tomorrow. They came together, crying out one another's names. He fell down on top of her, her legs wrapped around him, his head in the curve on her neck. She stroked his hair, kissing him on the cheek, trailing her finger down the masculine curve of his jaw. He leaned up on one elbow, and stared at her.

"You are the most amazing woman I've ever met, I've got to be dreaming." he kissed her before she could answer.

They fell asleep in each other's arms exhausted physically and emotionally from the days events.

They were awakened the next morning by the phone ringing.

"Hello," Vicki rasped out..she bolted into an upright position, holding the sheet to her nude body.

"Who is this!?" Vicki's eyes had immediately gone silver.."he's right.." Vicki dropped the phone..

Henry was gone..


	14. Chapter 14

"HENRY!!" Vicki called running through the suite in a panic. The caller had said they had Henry and were going to kill him, then come for her and her family-Christina!! It had to be.

Vicki threw her clothes on, jeans, a tight black T-shirt and her tennis shoes that Henry had started making her wear. She pulled her hair back, she wanted to see the moment she killed this bitch, nothing was going to stop her.

She knew where she needed to go, thanks to Ward. The cabbie said it would take about twenty minutes to get there. Vicki was not happy.

"Then you'd better hurry the fuck up!" She had grabbed the sword, just in case. Christina had Henry, why hadn't she heard anything??

Dammit! She promised Henry nothing would happen to him. She swore it. Tears of anger were right behind her eyes. She was trying to save all of her rage for Christina. Henry was too nice, he should have let her die at the theater that day. Let the lamps kill her, instead, he had offered her his wrist. Never, never again.

When they arrived at the ruins, Vicki jumped out, throwing some money at the cabbie instructing him to stay in the car and wait.

She ran as quickly and as quietly as she could, knowing that Christina would hear her anyway. She felt Christina's prescence. How the hell did she get Henry here?

When she rounded the corner of one of the remaining towers, she saw them. Christina appeared to be kissing Henry..

Vicki was enraged.

She rushed Christina but when she got close, she realized Christina had been trying to drain Henry. Christina dropped a limp, pale looking Henry to the ground. Henry looked at Vicki with glazed eyes.

"Help me.." he whispered out.

"What the fuck did you do to him you bitch?"

Christina was wiping Henry's blood from her mouth with the back of her hand, the two women circling each other.

"I was just having a little fun until you got here. You are the one I really want to kill and your children, so they'll be out of the way, for our family. I want to keep Henry, he was mine first and now that I have started the chemistry change, I can be his soulmate, the mother of his children."

"Like hell you will." Vicki lunged at her, Christina was caught off-guard, Vicki knocked her to the ground, rolled over her and stood back up. She dropped the sword in the process.

"Well, well, you have gained some interesting skills." Christina said, wiping her own blood from her mouth.

"I have many skills.." Vicki shot back.

Christina screamed and lunged for Vicki but Vicki spun around and caught her in the back with her closed fist, knocking Christina to the ground once more.

Christina was confused now.

"Did our little Henry here turn you? You seem to match me in strength or is it that you know I'm just a better lay than you and you re full of adrenaline? I had Henry first..he's mine." Vicki was seething by now. She stomped over to the now laughing Christina.

"Before I kill you, let me make one thing clear. Yes, I thank you for bringing Henry to me. But, I'm going to honor Elizabeth's wishes and send you back to hell."

Christina stopped laughing, "You cannot kill me, Henry doesn't want me dead, do you lover?" Vicki's eyes cut to Henry engough to see that Christina was wrong, so very wrong.

"Henry?" Christina asked again. Henry never took his eyes off of Vicki, just as Elizabeth had asked and his eyes told her..kill her.

"I hate you for what you've done to me, but I agree, thank you for saving me for Vicki, it was you who helped fulfill the prediction."

Christina was pissed and hurt.

"I changed everything for you Henry, my life, I want you to be with me, you know you want me, I was your first love..your only love."

"You are wrong Christina, you were my first lover, not love. I didn't know true deep love until Vicki. She is my life, forever...you are nothing to me." He turned away as he said it.

Vicki was close enough to the sword that she was able to stomp the hilt, causing it to become airborne , catching it with her left hand, adding her right to it for balance and swung at Christina's head.

Christina was still looking at Henry with stunned eyes..then _swoosh..._

In one fluid motion, Vicki swung. Christina grabbed for her throat, making gurgling noises, her head suddenly dropping off to one side.

Vicki, after making sure she was dead, ran over to Henry. He was so weak, he needed to feed. Vicki offered her wrist,but he didn't want to feed that way. It had been so long, he was afraid he couldn't stop. During their lovemaking that was one thing, that was sensual, this would be lifesaving.

"Henry, just do it dammit! Stop being so stubborn..Do it now!" Vicki was scared, scared she would lose him if he refused.

He finally consented and was glad that he hadn't taken any the night before. She might not have been able to handle it today.

He took just enough to get by until they could get back to the hotel and he could get a couple of bags in him.

She walked him over to Christina.

"We need to burn her, to make sure." Henry said.

"Hey, your not upset that I just whacked her are you?" Vicki was hoping he was not going to be sad at her killing Christina.

"No, just mad that I hand't done it before now. I'm sorry it had to be you, sorry I put you through it. She was my problem and I didn't take care of it." Henry looked at Vicki, wondering what she thought of him.

"Awww and all this time I just thought you were being nice and saving her for me!" ever the smart ass.

They burned her body, with Vicki chanting.."Ding dong the bitch is dead.." took the cab back to the hotel, Henry vamped him to erase what he saw, just in case.

Vicki helped Henry back to the room and fed him a three bags of blood, just to be sure. Henry fell asleep, with Vicki watching over him.

She put her hand on his chest, to fell his heart. It was then, and only then, that the ever strong Vicki now Fitzroy let the tears go. She cried until she had no more tears, laying her head on her husbands chest she fell asleep still crying.

Vicki had saved their family, Henry...she hoped Elizabeth would be happy..she thought as she drifted off...


	15. Chapter 15

The next morning, Henry slept in, something he rarely did, giving Vicki the opportunity to get a few things done and to surprise him. She was going over the events of the night before, with things weighing heavily on her mind. One of those being Henry's need to feed from her to heal. She called Will, who was less than thrilled to be awakened, but once he found out her reason for calling, he was over it. He had told her not to worry, that with her chemistry being changed as well, it would not cause Henry to want to feed off of others again. Giving him the synthetic blood product helped as well. She felt better after hanging up.

She then turned the webcam on, which she had asked Gwen to keep on in the twin's room while they slept and listened to her children sleeping. Watching them, she had a twinge of homesickness. She would be more than ready to see them as they would be her.

She then ordered room service. She told them to prepare those breakfast plates that the English were famous for, fit for a King, she almost said Duke but changed her mind. She was curious to see what they would bring, they asked if she wanted the black pudding. Not knowing exactly what that was, she figured what the hell, why not?

She then thought about Henry, the way he never took his eyes off of her as she cut Christina's head off. Why? Why had he looked at her that way? She felt a soft breeze. Thinking it was Henry, she glanced over from where she was sitting in the bay window seat and saw that it was Elizabeth.

Her eyes were wide with surprise.

"Elizabeth? What are you doing here?" Vicki was actually thrilled she was here, she had so many questions.

"I've come to thank you." She said. Vicki noticed, really noticed this time, what she looked like. She was wearing a flowing gown, almost transluscent, threaded with gold. He hair was flowing down around her shoulders onto her back, that probably explained Henry's love of long hair. She was a stunning woman, full of strength. She exuded strength along with love and understanding.

Vicki was a lucky woman to be sure, just as Mike had said.

"I have so many questions for you." Vicki started.

"I know, sweetie, but I can't stay long. I've come to tell you why I told Henry to never take his eyes off of you," she said softly, approaching Vicki then kneeling down in front of her.

Vicki was eye to eye with Elizabeth, staring into her eyes which were so much like Henry's.

She felt as though she couldn't breath, overwhelmed by her presence but in a good way.

Elizabeth put her hand on Vicki's cheek. It didn't feel like a human hand, but a soft, feathery object, so smooth and soothing.

"You can touch me." It was more of a statement than a question.

"I was given back my status after I died. I had proven myself here on earth, so yes, I can touch others," she told Vicki.

Elizabeth continued, "The reason I wanted Henry to keep his eye on you at all times is because I wanted him to be able to let go, to reconcile what you were going to do to Christina."

"So you already knew I was going to kill her, like some kind of premonition."

"No," she laughed," I just know your personality and, well, when you set your mind to something, it's probably going to happen."

Vicki smiled at that. She was right, Vicki was if nothing, determined.

"So, he needed to let go," Vicki interrupted.." of Christina."

Elizabeth nodded, "Yes, he felt he owed her something. Of course, Henry always felt he owed the women he loved something. Christina had this evil kind of hold on him. That's why he could never kill her. I wanted him to see you, Vicki, the woman who truly loved him so much that she would risk angering him to save his life. He needed to be released from Christina."

"A clean cut, so to speak," Vicki said, the double entendre not lost on Elizabeth, who laughed.

"Yes, so to speak." she sighed. " As much I hate to , I must go." Elizabeth turned to leave.

"Wait!" Vicki stood up, starting after Elizabeth.

"Yes?"

"Well, I, uh, I don't know really..I " Vicki was not usually speechless but she was at this moment.

"What is is?" Elizabeth's face softened even more.

"Thank you." She said, her face flushed, Vicki was NOT a mushy kind of person.

Elizabeth cocked her head to one side and said,"Whatever for?"

"For believing in me, for having faith I would do it." Vicki looked to her for a reaction.

"It had nothing to do with faith in you, Vicki, it had everything to do with your faith in yourself."

"Me?"

"Yes, you. You don't give yourself enough credit," she leaned over to her and said softly," I know you hate to admit it, but you are just a little bit of a romantic at heart. You weren't going to let her spoil your fairy tale ending now were you?"

Vicki smiled, hell no, she thought. No, she would never admit that.

Elizabeth turned away starting to fade as she did, her voice trailing behind her, "For the record, yes I like you, in fact I love you very much..."

How did she..? never mind, Vicki thought, she's an angel of course she could hear her thoughts.

Henry came through the French doors to find Vicki staring off into space, or so it seemed.

"Vicki? Are you okay?" he asked going to her and wrapping himself around her from behind, sniffing her hair as he so often did. She leaned back into him, putting her arms over his in front of her body. She felt his growing desire already, she loved that she had that effect on him.

"No, just waiting for.." there was a knock before she could finish.." breakfast." She turned and kissed him quickly, ordering him back into to bedroom.

The cart was placed into the eating area, then Vicki called for Henry.

He looked at the feast, eggs, bacon and sausage, toast, several kinds of marmalades, fresh strawberries and bananas and something black, cut in about 1/2 inch slices.

"What the hell is that?" Vicki asked.

"Black pudding darling." He smiled at her. She was afraid, but after the whole spotted dick issue, how bad could it be?

"Blood. It's blood mixed with oatmeal, packed into intestines and fried." was Vicki's flat response.

He nodded, "You don't have to try it."

She shrugged, "What the hell, I've had worse things in my mouth"

"And better," he grinned back at her...


	16. Chapter 16

After finishing off their breakfast, both were famished, Vicki admitted that the black pudding was not so bad.

"For some, it's an acquired taste." Henry told her, not surprised that she had been so willing to try his cuisine.

"Kind of like, I don't know, say, vampire husbands?" she said, rolling her tongue across her lips suggestively.

Henry laughed a deep manly laugh.

"Yes, kind of like that." He said scooping her in his arms, crashing his lips down on hers with every intention of starting his day off with a bang.

Sadly, it was not yet to be.

_KNOCK KNOCK.._

"Dammit!" Vicki cursed, pulling away from Henry's mouth, something that took immense control on her part. Henry growled too.

"Who is it?" Henry yelled, still holding Vicki in his arms. She could feel him completely hard against her hip and that's not where she wanted that to be.

"It's me, Giles," came the muffled response.

Vicki rolled her eyes, pushed herself off of Henry's chest and nearly ran to the door, ripping it open. She leaned against it, one hand on her hip, the other slid up the side of the door.

"Yes?" she asked Giles, who was now red-faced. He knew he had interrupted something, that was apparent.

"Well, I..just came by..to...I can come another time." He finally sputtered out.

"No, you can't. What do you need Giles?" Vicki said through gritted teeth, she wanted him to hurry in the worst sort of way.

He cleard his throat and in a very British fashion announced, "My services are no longer needed to the Fitzroy family. The threat is gone. It has been my pleasure serving you," and tipped his hat.

Vicki felt a little bad now, she had been rude and she was forgetting that this man was someone who had helped keep Henry alive for her, for her? She made that sound like her was her property...okay he was her property.

"I'm sorry, thank you Giles really, thank you." Vicki said, taking her hand down from the door and crossing both arms over her chest.

"Yes," Henry came over and extended his hand," Thanks will never be enough for what you have done for me." He slid his arm around Vicki's waist as if to empasize what he meant.

"As I said, the pleasure was mine. Good day Duke, Duchess." he promptly turned on his heel and left. That still made Vicki feel strange, Duchess.

Vicki shut the door," Oh no, the pleasure is ALL mine." she said jumping into Henry's arms, wrapping her legs and arms around him and attacking him with her whole being.

"No more interruptions.." he said walking back to the bed with her.

When they got to the big comfortable bed, Henry stopped and laid her down gently.

"What?" Vicki was concerned at the sudden change of arousal in Henry.

He kneeled in front of her on the floor and took both of her hands in his.

He was frowning, but not in anger.

"Vicki," he began, "I cannot begin to tell you how I felt last night, watching you." He had his head down but was now looking at her.

"How did you feel?" she said, almost afraid to ask.

"I knew at that moment, when you killed her, I never really loved Christina. She never really loved me. It was just some lustful teenage romance for me and for her, " he was looking for the right words, "it was just evil, some way to rid the world of happiness for my family."

"So what are you saying?"

"What I'm saying is, it took me several lifetimes to find you. You accept me for what I am, you have no ulterior motive and when you killed her last night, I realized how much I love you, how much you mean to me. I wouldn't want to live another day on this earth without you, not ever." Henry was so serious, so loving that the tears just came out of nowhere for Vicki. She was afraid that there would be a period of hate for what she did, but instead, it was release for him. Finally. She pulled it together, then started romancing Henry once again.

Trying to not be so serious Vicki said, "So what? I'm not lusty enough for you?" She said, striking a quite sexy pose on the bed, leaning back, spreading her legs with her hands on her thighs and smiling seductively at him.

"I never said that," Henry's eyes went black with full desire.

"Then show me..show me how much you really love me, your wife, show me I'm more than just a lusty romance.." she said in a hoarse whisper.

"Your wish is my command, my lady.."


	17. Chapter 17

**WARNING: UPON REQUEST, I HAVE WRITTEN A GRAPHIC CHAPTER...ADULTS ONLY!! I'VE NEVER WRITTEN ONE THIS GRAPHIC SO LET ME KNOW HOW I DID..I HAD TO DO AT LEAST ONE LIKE THIS, THEY ARE ON THEIR HONEYMOON AFTER ALL, SO TO THE ONE WHO ASKED, HOPE I DID ALLRIGHT!!..HOPE EVERYONE ENJOYS IT**

Henry looked at Vicki and all he saw was love, pure love. She would never admit out loud to anyone that she needed him, he was perfectly fine with that, because even if she didn't say it, he felt it and that's all that mattered.

He stared at her, her eyes silver now. She was ready too. This had been a week of passion even with crazy ass Christina, it had all turned out well. If they never left the hotel the rest of the visit, Henry would be fine with that.

Vicki looked at Henry, her pulse racing with anticipation. Her breasts and nether regions were throbbing, almost painful she was so ready. She wanted to do nothing more that yank him up onto her so he could push that wonderful part of him that made her body fill up and spill over with pleasure. Vicki had never been with a man like Henry. Whether or not is was his vampire ablities or not, Henry was the only one that had ever kept up with her desires, her needs and made sure they were met as well.

Vicki watched him just long enough to see him start licking the insides of her thighs, taking turns at each one, nipping and pulling the flesh. He knew just how hard to bite without leaving marks, but hard enough to make her suck her breath in. Vicki pulled her own shirt off, with Henry reaching up and pulling down her red lace panties.

Vicki's stomach was rolling, filling with heat, her loins becoming moist with every touch he placed on her body. He was running his hands over her, softly here and there, then settling on her thighs again.

He moved into her pulsating center of flesh, "Still hungry?" she said through heavy lids, smiling erotically.

"I"m always hungry for this" was his throaty response.

He dipped his tongue in and out, flicking it quickly then slowly, over and over, enjoying the look of pure pleasure on her face, the soft moans he was causing as he rolled his eyes up to see her head thrown back, her full lips parted ever so slightly.

He found the magical spot, it was so swollen and ready, Henry knew it wouldn't take long but he chose to tease her.

He stopped, moved up to her neck and nibbled, then bit softly. She cried out his name, God how he loved that.

He moved down to her breasts which were now full of desire, her nipples completely erect. He put one in his mouth running his tongue in circles, taking the other in his hand, massaging the taught nipple between his fingers, eliciting excited moans from Vicki. As he kept his mouth on her breast, he ran his hand down her stomach, then inched it's way down into her, shoving two fingers inside of her, very hard, just like she liked it. He began pumping them in and out..

"Oh, My God, Henry..." her voice was dripping with sex, her back arching into him, calling to him to take her.

He knew she would be talking dirty to him soon...

He heard a growl, here it comes.

"Fuck me, Henry, now, I mean it, now.." She yanked him up on top of her, so wet that he slid in to her but so tight that he had to inch it in, causing her again cry out in pleasure. She kept grabbing his ass, trying to push him in faster and harder..Henry was still teasing her..enjoying her impatience.

He mounted her, holding himself up at first with his hands, looking into her silver eyes. He bent down to her neck but she pulled him back up.

"No, just us." He laid down on her, her legs wrapped around him, her hands gripping his ass on each side, her fingernails digging in.

He pumped in and out of her, a fast rhythm, his head buried in her neck.

"Harder, Henry, fuck me harder" He obliged, really obliged. Vicki could fill the orgasm building, so big that she thought she might pass out. Her body began to spasm, she cried out to Henry, raking her nails along his back.

Henry felt her tighten over and over around him, he let her finish before arching his back, screaming her name and releasing himself into her. He looked down at her, she had her eyes closed, panting, her arms up over her head.

He reached up and brushed her hair out of her face, she smiled never opening her eyes.

He reached down to kiss her, but she put her hand up..

"Uh uh..no no..mouth.." she said making a circling motion with her finger around her own mouth. Vicki would never let him kiss after being in her area until after a good scrubbing, he was the same way about her, but he was so enamored with her, he had almost forgotten.

"Sorry, love." he said acting like he was going in again, she turned her head and laughed at him to stop...


	18. Chapter 18

After showering and getting dressed, Henry told Vicki they were going to Picadilly Circus.

Vicki said," I don't do the circus Henry, my _life_ is one remember?"

Henry laughed at her explaining to her that it was not a real circus, but rather a large area of businesses, similar to New York's Times Square.

If she had not been so relaxed from the mind altering sex they had just had, she would have gotten angry at his laughter but she laughed along with him.

"I want to be back early, I want to see the kids tonight." She said glancing over at the laptop that they had switched back on.

The twins were still sleeping peacefully, they even saw Gwen come in to check on them at least once. That made their trip even sweeter, knowing she was there with them.

The rest of the honeymoon was uneventful except of course the sex and it was always eventful.

On the last night of their stay, as they lay in bed together after making love, they talked for what seemed like hours.

Vicki had her head laying on Henry's chest, his arm wrapped around behind her.

"Henry," she said, raising the upper half of her body up so that she could see his face. However, this position left her full breasts exposed where Henry could view them as they were still nude.

"My eyes, Henry, look at my eyes," she teased.

"Yes, my love, what is it?" He smiled at her.

"Was coming home all you thought it would be? Are you glad you came?" she asked quietly.

He smiled at her, "Oh, yes, many times over." She slapped him playfully on the arm, "Yes I KNOW that.."

He leaned up on one elbow, pushing her back down onto the the bed so that she was looking up at him now. He smoothed her hair out away from her face, kissed her forehead and stroked her cheek.

"I thought I was coming home, but I wasn't." he told her.

"I don't understand?" she said furrowing her brow.

"Well, this is where I was born, that's true. But it's not my home, not anymore."

Vicki was still somewhat confused.

"You, the kids that's my home, " he said to her, " when I said I wanted to go home, I didn't realize at the time, I was already there."

Vicki grinned at him, pulled him to her mouth and kissed him with such passion that Henry thought it would take his breath away.

She ran her fingers into his hair, he put his hand on her hip, sensually, not sexually.

She pulled away, tears in her eyes.

"You can't be real, sometimes I just think I'm in a coma, I'll wake up and this is all a dream, just a dream. But if it is, I never want to wake up."

He smiled at her, then pinched her.

"OW!" She jumped and yelled simultaneously.

"Why did you pinch me?"

"Well, if you were dreaming, would you have felt that?" She smiled at him, he was already on top of her before she could answer.

"Or," he pushed himself into her.."that.."

She squeaked out a small..."no"

After they finished this time, Vicki got up and put a robe on.

"Where are you going?" Henry asked with that I've-had- great-sex-and-now-I'm-sleepy voice.

"To see the kids," she leaned into him, kissing him on the cheek, letting him fall asleep.

She decided there was no way she could have gotten pregnant here anyway, even though she forgot her shot.

They had made love so much this week, Henry's sperm were most likely completely depleted. Besides, she wouldn't be fertile for another week at least and by the, she will have seen the doctor.

Vicki sat down on the couch in the living area of their suite. She pulled her knees up onto the couch and flipped open the laptop.

There they were, there little eager faces watching the web-cam for sight of their mother.

"Mommy!! We were waiting for you!! When are you coming home?" Ward asked, a little pouty.

Vicki touched the screen, running it along their faces. God, how could she miss two little creatures so much?? She never would have thought that of herself, of course no one else would have either.

"Tomorrow, angels, tomorrow." she smiled at them, biting her lip not to cry because her heart ached to hold them.

"Mommy, guess who came to see us?" Abbie said, her eyes filled with excitement.

"Who?" Vicki said back with enthusiasm.

"Grandma Elizabeth," Vicki's jaw dropped. Elizabeth had shown herself to her children? They were her grandchildren after all but..

"Mommy, it's okay, she just said that she was proud of us and that she loved us. It's okay, God always sends his angels to watch over us." Abbie said very matter-of-factly.

"Yes, He certainly does. Have you two been good while we were gone?" Vicki asked trying to change the subject, she would talk to them in person at home, she wanted more information but not here, so far away.

"Well, duh, mommy," Ward had learned that from a playmate, Vicki did not like it, but she didn't say anything. Paybacks were a bitch, she figured, considering what she put her mother through, that was mild.

"Okay, okay! Hey we got you both a surprise! " Vicki told them.

"Yeah, you got Ward a sword and you got me a set of daggers huh?" Abbie, always the optimist.

"Well, no, maybe when you are older, you'll see when we get home.." Vicki chuckled at the little girl who was so her mother's daughter, especially when Abbie mumbled,"it better not be some girly doll thing."

She told them both goodnight and that she would see them tomorrow.

She kissed her hand, putting it to the screen to each of them. Ward began to cry, breaking Vicki's heart. He was really becoming attached to her, Abbie on the other hand was all Henry's. Strange..since their personalities were reversed.

She closed her laptop after she saw that Gwen had comforted Ward, smiling at Vicki to let her know he was okay. Abbie had been so sweet in telling her brother to "suck it up" ...

Vicki went back into the bedroom, climbed into bed with her husband and fell into a deep sleep.

All was right with the Fitroy's...for now anyway...


End file.
